


A long night...

by MithriaFaith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithriaFaith/pseuds/MithriaFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny little oneshot I wrote a while ago. Bruce wakes up from one of his frequent nightmares and Natasha is there for him. <br/>(I suck at summaries, sorry guys!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long night...

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I just wanted to say a quick thank you to a very special person. Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing and thank you for basically forcing me to create this account. Also thank you for being the wonderful human being you are. You know who you are. I love you.

/Natasha isn't moving. Why isn't she moving? She's lying on the floor, her wonderful red hair floating around her head. She looks like a doll that some giant child got bored with and threw away. Beautiful... but broken./

"N.... no...."

/Clint is shooting arrows at him, one after the other, without even aiming properly, his face a mask of fear and hatred. The arrows don't even tickle his green skin. Iron Man crashes into him, Thor tries to hit him but he shakes them both off, throwing them a couple hundred metres away./

"D-don't.... no..."

/He is strong. So much stronger than all of them together. Natasha forgot that. That's why she's broken now. Nothing but a broken doll./

"NO!"  
Bruces eyes flew open and he immediately sat up in bed, panting and shaking violently. He desperately tried to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He had had nightmares ever since his... accident. But they had become so much worse since Tony had invited the whole team to live in Stark Tower - or "Avenger Tower" as he liked to call it now. Bruce hadn't wanted to accept at first but eventually gave in, only to make Tony stop nagging. He still wasn't happy about this decision. He was living in constant fear of hulking out, knowing that if there was an incident the other guy might hurt someone he cared about. But he could not let the others see how scared he really was. If they saw what a risk he was they would immediately kick him out. And... it was selfish but after a few weeks with his friends around him he didn't want to leave anymore. He wanted to keep to this... whatever it was. Team? Friends? Family...? He had become quite good at acting like everything was okay, he could be the cheerful Dr Banner the others were used to all day. The terror started at night... At night his dreams started. Made him wake up screaming at least once a night. Left him shaken and unsure about whether what he had seen had really happened or if it had been nothing but a dream. Turned him into the shaking and sobbing mess that was sitting on the bed now, knees pulled up to his chest. He pressed his palms against his eyes, his breathing shaky and unsteady. He stayed like this for several minutes, trying to calm down at least a little. Then he slowly shuffled to the edge of the bed and sat up. He needed to get something to drink. Now. He managed to get to his feet and stumbled over to the door, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered from both the cold air and the pictures of his dream that wouldn't leave his mind.

It took him longer than usual to get to the kitchen as he was still shaking like a leaf, the pictures of his dream swirling around and chasing each other in his mind. Every time he closed his eyes the image of Natasha lying dead on the ground kept coming back, torturing him more than anything else.  
When he finally entered the kitchen he took a bottle of water from the fridge and tried to pour himself a glass but his hands were shaking so much that he accidentally dropped the glass. He winced and dropped to his knees next to the shattered pieces. He slowly began to pick them up, one by one, his hands still shaking slightly. He was so focussed on trying to keep his breathing even that he didn't realise he wasn't alone anymore until he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and looked up sharply. His heart almost skipped a beat. Natasha. She must have heard the glass shattering. God, it felt so good to see her alive. Tired, sure, and somehow looking confused but alive. She was okay. Bruce bit his lip to keep himself from crying again. Natasha sighed softly and then carefully took the bits of glass from his hand and motioned for him to go sit down somewhere. After a few more moments of picking up small pieces of glass Natasha joined him at the table and placed a new glass of water in front of him. She didn't say anything and Bruce didn't either. They just kept sitting next to each other in silence. Bruce tried to find something to say and Natasha waited patiently. "I'm sorry I woke you" he finally whispered, not looking up at her. Natasha simply shook her head. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked softly. She saw him tense up slightly and gently rested her hand on his arm. "That bad, huh?" she mumbled and he just nodded softly.  
"I... dreamt. Again" he whispered after what seemed like an eternity.  
"Wanna tell me what you saw?" Natasha asked surprisingly softly. She knew Bruce kept having these dreams but until now he had never found the courage to actually tell her what he saw.  
"You..." His answer was barely audible, just below a whisper. "You were... you... were...." He broke off and buried his face in his hands. Natasha sighed and very gently wrapped her arms around him, gently rubbing his back and whispering softly in Russian when he curled up against her and finally let go of his pent up emotion.  
It would be a long night...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I posted on here, actually the first one I ever published. So please be patient with me xD


End file.
